


On These Borrowed Wings I Fly To You

by LadyDrace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 14:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To angels, there's something significant in the showing of one's wings. Cas can't quite explain it, but Dean knows it's important. By pure coincidence he gets the chance to learn more, when he comes across a very special pair of fake wings...</p>
            </blockquote>





	On These Borrowed Wings I Fly To You

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Biggelois. Any mistakes are purely because I ignored her advice.

Whenever they made love, Cas' wings became visible. The first few times Dean was a little freaked out by the huge black-feathered appendages, but as it turned out they were both sturdy and flexible. Dean could pull with all his human strength and still not be able to pluck a single feather off. This was a reassuring fact, because Dean liked things rough occasionally.

 

However, as strong as the wings were, they were equally sensitive and Dean often found himself thinking that he could never tire of the look in Cas' eyes when his wings were given some attention. It was as if it took their intimacy to a higher level for him and Dean revelled in it.

 

As much as Cas kept insisting that they were mere manifestations and not at all like his true wings, Dean knew that Cas saw them pretty much like a human would. Dean wasn't blind and he'd seen how Cas sometimes paused and stared at statues or mannequins with wings. There was something meaningful in the shape or the feel of the wings, even on the mortal plane, that Cas couldn't quite explain away.

 

Maybe that's why Dean ended up doing what he did.

 

He and Sam tracked a weird little beast to an abandoned warehouse, most of its contents pulled apart by scavengers as well as the creature. They never found out exactly what the thing was, but it was done away with easily enough. Sam found a clever way to trap it so Dean could chop its head off and while Sam was burning the remains just to be on the safe side, Dean had a look around.

 

In a shadowy corner he spotted something that made him do a double take. It was a winged figure, half covered with a musty sheet, and given his recent intimacy with another winged creature, he couldn't help but have a closer look. The sheet slid off to reveal a full-size replica of Michelangelo's David, with the added decoration of a huge pair of wings. They arched above the sculpted shoulders and cascaded almost to the floor in waves of gray-white feathers. Dean touched them to make sure, and yes, they were real feathers.

 

Fascinated, he let his hands slide over them. They didn't feel quite like Cas' wings but there was something of the same in the presence of them. To his surprise they weren't stiff and he could in fact unfold them with his hands, the inner mechanics sliding easily as if they were built for flying. A closer look revealed that they weren't even fastened to the statue. They were merely strapped on with a clever combination of belts that made it look vaguely kinky to Dean. Maybe that was why he found himself coming back later that night to unbuckle them, roll them up gently in the musty sheet and put them in the trunk of the Impala.

 

Luckily, they were staying at Bobby's for a while, because Dean shuddered to think what Sam would have said had he discovered that Dean kept a pair of angel wings in the car. He would never hear the end of it. As it was, they were already distracting him. He'd hidden them in one of Bobby's many sheds on the property and he kept sneaking out to look at them and touch the feathers reverently.

 

It was only a matter of time before he started thinking about putting them on.

 

And so he did, one night while both Bobby and Sam were out gathering stuff they needed for a rite. Dean had finished looking up the etchings for the procedure in record time and soon enough he was in Bobby's guest room in front of the slightly cracked full-length mirror, strapping on the wings.

 

It turned out he couldn't make them fit right over his clothes, so he ended up bare-chested, buckling himself into the straps with more than a little anticipation. It wasn't entirely comfortable, clearly not made for wearing by anyone but inanimate statues, but his first look in the mirror blew it all away.

 

He looked... different. Not like he was just a guy dressed up as an angel. Dean couldn't quite put his finger on it. When he carefully rolled his shoulders, the heavy wings slid in their joints, and for a moment it almost looked as though they were moving on their own, readying for flight. It was all kinds of awesome.

 

He almost jumped from shock when there was a sudden choked sound from behind him. Cas had arrived completely soundlessly as always. But when Dean turned around, Cas' eyes were impossibly wide and his lips were moving as if he was trying to speak but not quite managing it. Dean was starting to feel embarrassed and considering Cas' reaction, he was also a little worried he might have overstepped some kind of boundary dressing like an angel. He wasn't exactly the purest soul. Not by a long shot.

 

But just as he was about to say something there was a heavy rustle as Cas' wings burst into view and Dean forgot everything he was about to say. He usually did when this happened. However, this wasn't exactly their usual way of doing things. Normally, Cas' wings wouldn't appear until he was pretty worked up and Dean was more than a little concerned when he noticed that Cas was shivering.

 

”Cas, are you okay?”

 

Cas nodded slowly and finally managed to add a small voice to his lip movements. ”Dean... Dean, you look... You're...”

 

”Yeah, I know, I look a little stupid,” Dean mumbled.

 

”No,” Cas whispered, as if raising his voice would break the moment. ”You look... magnificent.”

 

Dean had no idea what to say to that, so he just shrugged, which made the wings do the movement thing again. Cas gasped and started breathing really heavily, before reaching out a shaking hand to touch. Before his fingers could make contact, though, he pulled away again and instead started pulling off his trench coat.

 

Momentarily distracted by how Cas' clothes seemed to come off without influencing his wings, Dean was a bit surprised when Cas was suddenly right in front of him - topless - and shivering so hard that his feathers rustled behind him. Dean moved forwards, eager to touch, but Cas stepped back to avoid the contact. While Dean was a little disappointed, something was clearly going on with Cas and the wings, and he was quite willing to let it play out.

 

Breathing faster, Cas let his wings curl forward until the very tips were almost touching Dean's fake pair. Cas' eyes were glazed over and his gaze was completely fixed on the wing arches over Dean's shoulders.

 

”Dean, ” Cas breathed, ”when angels... our wings... they... it's...”

 

Dean didn't know exactly what Cas was trying to say, but he wasn't an idiot. This was a big thing somehow.

 

”It's okay, Cas. Just... do what you feel like.”

 

Cas' eyes met Dean's for a moment, before the black feathers finally stretched and closed the distance, only just touching. Cas let out a shuddering sigh, his eyes closed and his head fell back, as if he was experiencing the most amazing sensations. Dean was instantly hard in his jeans, but he resisted the temptation to act on it. This was for Cas and damn, if Dean didn't get even hotter just by looking at Cas in his rapture.

 

The tips of Cas' wings slid gently over the edges of the fakes and every time the feathers snagged the tiniest bit, Cas' breath hitched and he seemed completely gone in his pleasure. Carefully, Dean rolled his shoulders again, making his wings move against the gentle exploration. When Cas felt the movement, his eyes flew open and he launched himself at Dean with a sound almost like a sob.

 

Dean dove into their kiss hungrily, dizzy from the intensity of the moment. He vaguely felt Cas' wings fold around them and he gladly followed when Cas backed towards the bed. Cas broke the kiss and let himself fall onto his back, his living wings adjusting easily to the change in position and to Dean's surprise, his own wings moved as well, as he landed on top. Gravity pulled them forward on their smooth hinges and Cas' wings fell away as Dean's slid down on either side, as if to shield them from the world. It was almost a perfect recreation of the first time Dean had seen Cas' wings in bed and they both gasped in equal parts wonder and excitement.

 

Cas seemed completely absorbed, his eyes flickering back and forth between Dean's eyes and the wings as if he didn't know what he wanted to look at most. Dean let him look all he wanted. Knowing that there would be no time for removing more clothes, Dean settled himself on top of Cas, fitting their groins together and simply rubbed his fully clothed groin roughly against the one beneath him. Cas gasped and pulled in one harsh breath after another, his chest rising and falling wildly while he clutched Dean's arms hard enough to bruise.

 

Dean was rapidly climbing towards his peak and his wings were moving with every thrust of his hips. Cas' own wings were back to fondling their fake counterparts and between that and Dean's now furious rutting he soon cried out: ”Dean!” and twitched through his climax. Dean followed him over the peak and let out a deep moan before collapsing on top of Cas, breathing almost as heavily.

 

It took Dean a while to get his breath back. When he finally pushed himself off Cas, he realized that the straps were actually digging into his chest and shoulders quite uncomfortably. He hadn't noticed that at all, gone as he had been in the passion of the moment. He sat up and carefully unbuckled the harness before gently putting the wings down on the floor.

 

Cas' wings had faded into whatever realm they normally existed in and Dean let himself roll onto his back on the unoccupied side of the bed.

 

“So. Wings, huh?” He asked after a while, casting a glance at his angel.

 

Cas was smiling, the kind of smile that made Dean's heart clench. Cas looked so happy and content, so unlike the tense and worried version of himself he had become as the war in Heaven escalated.

 

“Yes. Wings,” he said simply, as if that one word explained everything. Maybe for angels it did. All Dean knew was that his fake wings had brought out that smile Cas was still beaming at him, and that was all he really needed to know.

 

End.


End file.
